


Space Ace X Dragon's Lair Crossover Special

by Pokejedservo



Category: Dragon's Lair (Video Games), Space Ace (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Okay Ladies & Gents I have my new fic series started and this one shall be a 4-parter namely a little crossover between the two Don Bluth Arcade Lazerdisc Classics Dragon's Lair & Space Ace! In this story Ace & Kimberly are set to go after the Alien Warlord Commander Borf as he uses his time portal to go back in time with Ace & Kimberly in pursuit. All 3 land in the middle ages as Ace & Kimberly meet the heroic knight Dirk the Daring who was on his way to the Dragon Cinge's castle to rescue Princess Daphne. In which all 3 of our heroes see Borf heading straight for Cinge's castle so our heroes agree to team up and take their foes down.





	Space Ace X Dragon's Lair Crossover Special

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a prologue chapter to set things off in which the next 4 will star whom you will be "playing" as namely...
> 
> Dirk the Daring: The Heroic Knight of Dragon's Lair who often saves his beloved Princess Daphne from danger.
> 
> Space Ace: The Eponymous Pulp Sci-fi Hero of his game whose ego is even bigger than his muscles.
> 
> Kimberly: Ace's Red-headed Sassy Shapely Sidekick and was the Damsel in Distress of Space Ace. But here she won't be a DiD anymore and gets to be a heroine here.
> 
> Dexter: Ace's Teenage Counterpart that he changes into when Borf hits him with his Infanto Ray.

(In the deepest reaches of space we see a Spaceship flying which is being piloted by our Hero, Space Ace and his Shapely & Snarky Ally Kimberly who are in patrol.)

Kimberly: Look Dexter, we are receiving a call from Space Marshall Vaughn.

Ace: Ugh Kimberly how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ace? Alright put Ol’ Man Vaughn on the line and see what he wants.

(Then we see Space Marshall Vaughn on the other end of the Video Call in the Monitor.)

Ace: Yo Old Man Vaughn, what’s up?

Vaughn: That’s Space Marshall Vaughn to you Ace.

Ace: Hey what can I say; I am well known for being a Dashing Loose Cannon, so I’ve never been much for formalities.

Vaughn: You’ve also never been much for modesty as well Agent Ace, oh Agent Kimberly my apologies that I will have you be Ace’s babysitter once again. 

Kimberly: Ha ha oh thank you kindly sir and rest assured I do understand.

Ace: Heh “thank you kindly sir and rest assured I do understand”. *Tch*, since when did you become such a suck-up Kim, and sadly never in a fun way either.

Kimberly: Oh really? Uh Sir would you be a dear and file this call as another complaint about Ace’s behavior to Space Command’s HR Department?

Vaughn: Rest assured Agent Kimberly I’m already on it; would you believe Space Command’s HR Department as a whole section of files of Ace’s numerous mild offenses?

Kimberly: Oh I believe that sir, I’m pretty sure that at least half of those complaints are mine.

Ace: Eh heh heh oh very funny you two, okay old & rusty and hot & busty that is enough of the comedy act here. Anyways okay sir I take it that you are not here to give me a lecture.

Vaughn: That is correct Agent Ace I am not here to berate you on your lack of discipline. Space Command’s Intelligence Reports has sighted Commander Borf in coordinates that are nearby your current location.

Ace: Ah so old Borf is back in action so what is that ol’ big blue lug up to?

Vaughn: Yes well Borf has a new device that he is about to test out.

Ace: Let me guess he has got another ray blaster that he is itching to try out to cause some more destruction & mayhem.

Vaughn: Actually Agent Ace according to our sources his new device is not exactly a weapon but is a blaster that has the ability to create portals.

Ace: Portals? What would Ol’ Borf want with that?

Kimberly: Yes sir what would Borf want a Portal Gun?

Vaughn: That is where you two come in and find out as there are a number of reasons why Borf would use a Portal Gun. Alright Agent Ace & Agent Kimberly your mission is to find Borf and see what his plans with that Portal Gun are and stop them.

Ace: Alright there Old Man Vaughn, uh I mean yes sir, you can always count on Space Ace to take down Ol’ Borf once again.

Vaughn: Yes that is true however Agent Ace do try to keep your ego in check for once and show some discipline & maturity. While it is true that your skills as a Soldier in battle are quite commendable but your skills with people leave a lot to be desired.

Ace: Oh really and what is that supposed to mean?

Kimberly: What he means is that for once in your life grow up Ace. After all the fact that you’re really good at taking down bad guys is the only reason why we put up with your smug macho egotistical behavior all the time.

Vaughn: Well said Agent Kimberly.

Ace: What can I say Kim, I do like to put on the charm every chance I get.

Kimberly (rolling her eyes): Oh yes Ace “Charm”.

Vaughn: Well Agent Kimberly if its any consolation I second that eye roll, anyways you have your missions so go after Commander Borf at once, Space Marshall Vaughn out.

(Meanwhile at a nearby location Commander Borf is getting his new portal gun ready.)

Borf: Ah yes this shall be a perfect place for me to test my latest device here why I... Hmm, according to my radar another ship is coming this way.

(Then Borf checks his ship’s radar to find none other than.)

Borf: Drat! It’s that blasted Space Ace and his Short-Skirted Sidekick Kimberly! I should’ve known! No matter, I will not let these two get in the way of my latest plans here! 

(Now as our heroes close in on Borf’s location.)

Ace: Borf Ol’ Buddy how are you doing? How’s it going you buffed up old Smurf?

Borf: Buffed up Old Smurf?! Why I… Grr… Humph! Really now Ace who are you to mock anyone for being “Buffed up”?

Ace: True I do put on quite the Gun Show but that is beside the point. Anyways Borfy word on the stars says that you have a new toy that you are just itching to try out.

Borf: Yes I do have a new… “toy” as you so quaintly put it, now unless you and your pet bimbo volunteer to be my new test subjects I suggest you both leave post haste.

Kimberly: Pet bimbo, sir, requesting permission to shoot the Big Blue Misogynist down?

Borf: Oh really Kimberly tell me what are going to do? Get captured by my soldiers for the umpteenth time? MUAHAHAHAHA!

Kimberly: Oh rest assured Borf my aim has gotten a lot better since then. I only have two more words for you, Target Acquired.

Ace: Easy there Kimmy you’ll get your chance to take your shot here. Besides Borf we all know your bluffing since even if we did turn tail and run you would normally just shoot us anyway. Besides we’ve heard that your new toy is not a weapon but a Portal Gun so it’s kind of a moot point anyway.

Borf: So you know that it’s a Portal Gun, how did that blasted Space Command know? Grr… I should look into this, so were you two told what exactly my new Portal Gun can do?

Ace: Actually… no, in fact our mission was to find out what exactly your plans are with your new toy and well of course stop you, as usual.

Borf: Stop me? AHAHAHA! I highly doubt that! However as for my plans with this Portal Gun on the other hand I will happily divulge. You see Ace this Portal Gun is actually used for Time Travel!

Ace & Kimberly: Time Travel?!

Borf: Yes! With this time machine I can use this to conquer galaxies, rebuild whole worlds in my image. Why I can even use this to make that certain impudent pests such as you were never born.

Ace: Oh really, well I got one thing to say about that, Kimberly, fire!

Kimberly: With pleasure.

(Then Ace’s ship blasts Borf’s ship to try to blow up the time machine here but the shields on Borf’s ship blocked the blast.)

Borf: HA! Fools! Did you really think that I would leave such an important device unshielded? Heh, humans can be such simpletons.

Ace: Ah well and here I was hoping that we caught you monologuing.

Borf: Please I’m no boastful fool unlike you Ace. Anyways I was initially planning to give my new device a test run by myself but perhaps this is for the best.

Ace: I see so let me guess Borfy you plan to use your new toy to make a break for it?

Borf: Yes! I shall now head into the passage of time! Come and follow me if you dare Space Ace! MUAHAHAHA!

(Then Borf activates his Time Travel Portal Gun to create a portal and immediately head inside in which Ace & Kimberly pursue it immediately afterwards.)

Ace: Oh we dare, let’s go Kim.

(Our heroic duo has followed Borf inside the Time Travel vortex.)

Ace: Okay Kim I think we can set our sights and try to see if we can shoot him down this time.

Kimberly: Normally I would love to Ace but Borf has the Time Travel Portal Gun, if we do manage to shoot him down we might get stuck in this vortex.

Ace: Oh good point and that would be bad, okay lets just follow Ol’ Big Blue and see where or when he is going. Time to punch it!

(Then as our hero’s ship speeds up to pursue Borf they go through a portal in which Borf, Ace and Kimberly seem to be on Earth. Or to be more precise in the middle ages as a certain lone knight namely Dirk Daring is shocked to see these ships in the sky.)

Dirk: Oh my… what kind of strange flying creatures are those? No matter, I will deal with those creatures later. For I must focus on my quest to head over to that vile Dragon Cinge’s castle so I may save my beloved Princess Daphne from that wicked beast’s clutches! I am coming Princess!

(Now as Ace & Kimberly are still in pursuit of Borf but are also now a bit surprised by their new surroundings.)

Ace: What in the… are we back on Earth?

Kimberly: Yes but it appears that according to our ship’s computers we are now in… the Middle Ages?

Ace: The Middle Ages?! What would Borf want with the Middle Ages?

Kimberly: That is a good question.

(Meanwhile in Borf’s ship, Commander Borf appears a bit uncertain about his current destination.)

Borf (thinking): Hmm… according to my computer scanners it appears I have arrived on Earth in the… Middle Ages? Bah! What good would this rather primitive Earth be? I’m starting to wonder if I should have this machine fixed why I… Hmm? My scanners are picking up a strong heat source coming from that castle over there. Perhaps this might be more beneficial than I initially thought. Yes…

(Then Borf sees Ace on his video monitor.)

Ace: Yo Borfy if you wanted to go see the Middle Ages couldn’t you have just gone to a Ren Fair like everyone else?

Borf: Mock me at your own peril Ace! For this… this is all a part of my Master Plan!

Ace: Really… let me guess we got here by accident huh? Got some kinks to work out in your new toy Borfy?

Borf: N…No! Of course not! This was purely intentional I assure you!

Ace: Uh-huh oh Borf you would make a terrible poker player.

Borf: Silence! I do realize that there is some potential in this rural era that I can exploit, so I bid you two adieu. Oh yes and do keep in mind that I am the only one who can get us out of this primitive era on Earth, farewell! AHAHAHA!

(Then Borf’s ship increases speed and got out of the scene quickly.)

Ace: Not so fast there Borf we can gain on you easily.

Kimberly: I’m afraid not, look, our fuel is almost out.

Ace: Oh of course it is, alright lets find a place to land this thing.

(Moments later as our heroes are now in the ground out of the ship.)

Ace: *sigh* Figures that we didn’t have as much fuel as Borf did, and we are one too many centuries from finding a fueling station, well on this planet. Say Kim when we get out of this, remind me to tell Old Man Vaughn how fuel inefficient these Galaxy Command ships are.

Kimberly: Okay Dex while yes the ship engines could be improved but to be fair you do have a tendency to go on joyrides when you are not on duty.

Ace: First of all call me Ace, second of all I… only do that occasionally and I have even kept my speeding tickets to a minimum.

Kimberly: Oh good for you.

Ace: Thank you kindly Kim, anyways did you set the ship on recharge.

Kimberly: Yes I did. The ship will finish recharging in about 6 hours.

Ace: Okay, though let me guess there is not enough juice in the ship to turn on the cloaking?

Kimberly: You got it.

Ace: Figures, okay I guess we might as well get this thing covered the old fashioned way. The last thing we need is some medieval bumpkin to bump into this and start thinking we’re witches or something like that.

Kimberly: True, we should keep a low profile here. Say there is a pile of brush nearby perhaps we can use that to cover the ship.

Ace: Well it’s a start, alright I’m on it.

(Then a certain lone knight is about to approach our heroes while brandishing his sword at them.)

Dirk: Halt! Who are you people and why are you here?

(Ace & Kimberly have their hands up.)

Ace: Whoa easy there cowboy we come in peace!

Dirk: Cow… boy?

Kimberly (gritting her teeth): Wrong era Ace.

Ace (gritting his teeth): I know that, that was just a little joke there Kim.

Kimberly: Yes well now is not the time for your snarky anachronisms.

Ace: Anyways you can put down the sword there Sir Stabby McDickHead we come in peace.

Dirk: Sir Stabby McDickHead? Sir you are facing & mocking the Knight Dirk the Daring!

Ace: Dirk the Daring? Heh heh *under his breath* and people think I have an ego problem… 

Dirk: Silence you! Now I ask again, what are you two strange-garbed people doing here, why I… oh… *then Dirk notices Ace & Kimberly’s ship nearby* oh my… this… this is one of those flying creatures that I saw in the sky just moments ago.

Ace: Flying creature? Eh dude this is our ship.

Dirk: First of all the name is Dirk, and second of all… ship? But we are no where near any water… Oh wait a minute, is this one of those flying airships I have heard about?

Ace: Uh… yeah that is totally it for sure.

Dirk: I see… though tell me Sir, how are you able to fly this without any propellers?

Ace: Oh well… I uh… I uh… uh… *under his breath* how are we going to explain this one Kim?

Kimberly (under her breath): I’m not sure Ace.

Dirk: Wait… I have heard stories that there are mages who are trying to use their magical artifacts to make ships fly and I wonder if those stories could be true.

Ace: Uh… yeah! That is exactly it! Ding ding ding, you are correct sir.

Kimberly: Eh… yes and the Artifact that is making the ship fly is almost out of magic but it will soon regain its magical power in a few hours and it will be able to fly again.

Dirk: I see… astounding. Though I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised that you two seem to be associated with mages. That would explain your rather odd attire.

Ace: Yeah that’s it, so… just so we’re clear you’re not going to throw us into any dungeon right, because I’m too pretty for Jail.

Kimberly: Here is a fun thought; I’m too pretty for Jail too you know.

Ace: True Kim you would be rather popular in a woman’s prison showers, which does give me some fun thoughts though.

Kimberly (rolling her eyes): I should’ve known you would say that.

Dirk: Actually no, I am here on a quest as I am on my way to that castle over there for it houses a terrible dragon by the name of Cinge.

Ace (under his breath): Cinge? That is a little on the nose.

Dirk: This vile monster has not only a massive hoard of gold but also has kidnapped my beloved Princess Daphne.

Ace: Really? Well Dirky Ol’ Boy is this Princess Daphne a real looker by any chance?

Dirk: Oh yes why Princess Daphne is easily the most beautiful lady in all of the land. However your lady companion does remind me a good deal of Daphne in appearance, except that Princess Daphne has long golden locks of blonde hair.

Ace: So this Princess Daphne is built like Kimberly but is a Blonde huh? Very interesting…

Dirk: Easy there Dex, lets try to focus on why we are here.

Ace: Right, well anyways I am Ace and this here is my fine lady Kimberly.

Dirk: Ah yes greetings Lady Kimberly, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Though wait a minute sir, if your name is Ace then why did Lady Kimberly call you Dex?

Kimberly: Because his real name is Dexter, he likes to call himself Ace; he is not exactly the most humble of men.

Dirk: Oh I’ve noticed Lady Kimberly.

Ace: Anyways we are on the pursuit of the big blue bad guy by the name of Borf.

Dirk: Borf? Oh my… it sounds like the name a small child would give to a stuffed animal doll.

Ace: Heh heh yeah now that you mention it does… but rest assured that Borf is not as cuddly.

Kimberly: Yes… in fact Borf is a Demonic Warlord that is from another realm.

Dirk: A Demonic War-Lord?!

Ace: Uh-huh Ol’ Big Bad Borf is a Demon who has led an army of monsters and like many warlords all he wants to do is to conquer. My gal Kim and I have faced Ol’ Borf before and foiled his plots but he has narrowly escaped out grasp more than once. Why I…

(Then our heroes see Borf’s ship heading straight over to Cinge’s castle.)

Ace: Well I’ll be… say Dirky Ol’ Boy you see that airship that has just flown past us? That is Borf’s ship and say isn’t that the castle that you were heading off to before you started your little chat with us?

Dirk: *gulp* Why… why yes that is Cinge’s castle. This demonic warlord Borf is heading straight to that vile dragon Cinge’s castle! Oh my this situation is more dire than I thought, an immense fire-breathing dragon such as Cinge would be ideal for a demon warlord’s army. Also there is also that massive hoard of gold and… AND MY BELOVED PRINCESS DAPHNE! Nay I must not give in to fear, I must steel myself for this! I am coming Princess Daphne!

Ace: Well Dirky Boy you’re in luck because it looks like we’ll be joining you on your epic quest. After all keep in mind I did say that we have handled Borf before.

Kimberly: Yes Sir Dirk, we would be very helpful to you.

Dirk: Very well then, normally I do my quests alone. But given these circumstances I’ll gladly have you both as my companions. Now we must head over to that castle over there, we must head over to the Dragon’s Lair!

Ace: Sounds good, alright Borf here we come!

CHOOSE YOUR HERO

Dirk Daring

Space Ace

Kimberly

Dexter


End file.
